


Smile For Me Baby

by cylawings



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Style Orgasm, Dirty Talk, Gavin says baby a lot because im weak, M/M, Mouth Sensitivity, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RK900's name is Richard, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cylawings/pseuds/cylawings
Summary: “You a jealous prick or something? Can't handle me talking to other people for more than a few fucking seconds?” Each accusing statement was accompanied by Gavin pressing closer, fists tugging harder at the black fabric of Richard's shirt. “Huh? You just trying to piss me off?”Richard's voice came out quiet, maintaining perfect eye contact as he murmured a soft, “Yes.”





	Smile For Me Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut I've ever actually finished and posted pls be gentle with me

“What the fuck is with you?” Gavin snapped angrily, slamming his door shut behind him. He didn't even try to hide his anger, but what was new.

Richard on the other hand was the definition of cool, watching his human with a neutral expression as he threw one of his little fits. They'd just gotten home from one of the precincts small parties, and Gavin was more than a little pissed at him. Richard of course knew exactly why, but rather than admit to it he gave in to the desire to tease the man. “I'm unsure what you mean Detective. I've acted as usual today.”

“No the fuck you haven't!” Gavin pointed a finger at him, anger flaring in his eyes. “You wouldn't let me do fucking _anything_ at that party. Do you know how fucking boring that was? I don't know who put the stick up your ass today but you've been a little shit this entire time!”

Richard quirked a brow. “Detective, I think in today's scenario you were the one being, I quote, 'a little shit’,” He gave a single bend of his fingers forming quotes to emphasize his point.

Gavin gritted his teeth, bearing them in a snarl. His glare shot daggers at the android before him. “You fucker-” He growled, already striding towards him.

Richard would be lying if he said something in his chest didn't soar with excitement at his approach.

Within seconds he'd been slammed back against a wall, no reaction from him of course, and Gavin had his hands fisted into the front of his shirt. The man was shorter, Richard staring down at him with feigned disinterest. In truth his insides were whirring in anticipation.

“You a jealous prick or something? Can't handle me talking to other people for more than a few fucking seconds?” Each accusing statement was accompanied by Gavin pressing closer, fists tugging harder at the black fabric of Richard's shirt. “Huh? You just trying to piss me off?”

Richard's voice came out quiet, maintaining perfect eye contact as he murmured a soft, “Yes.”

He wasn't sure which statement he was saying yes to. Perhaps all of them. It didn't matter because he saw something change in Gavin's angry expression as he faltered.

The man's surprise only lasted a moment, eyebrows drawing back together slowly. He growled under his breath, “fucking androids”, before dragging Richard down with force to mash their lips together.

Richard could have pulled back easily, or even kept Gavin from moving him at all, but he didn't want to. He always appreciated Gavin's aggressive behavior, the strong will to dominate. He'd never met a human who'd been willing to try that kind of attitude with him before, everyone seemingly intimidated away by his larger stature and to quote his Detective,”ice fucking cold eyes”. To have someone so willing to try this, to be so clearly unafraid of him to any degree… It lit up things inside of him, made him feels ways he had never felt before. Perhaps he should blame the man and his intense behavior for his early deviancy.

The kiss was anything but gentle, full of force and anger and need. Their teeth clicked on accident but neither seemed to care, nipping hungrily at each others lips, tongues sliding together. Richard's hands flew up to fist into Gavin's hair, uselessly trying to pull him closer. The man groaned against his lips when he pulled at his locks, breaking the kiss with a gasp.

They stared at each other, panting, Richard taking gasps for air he didn't actually need, processors already whirring as they tried to analyze the human's saliva on his tongue. Gavin's hands released his shirt, instead grabbing a hold of his shoulders and pushed him down forcefully. “On your knees,” He growled, voice already turning husky.

Richard dropped so fast he was like a deadweight, staring up at Gavin expectantly. Eagerly. In this position the man towered over him, and Richard couldn't suppress the shudder than ran through him at that realization. His LED spun yellow, internal processors struggling to keep up with everything that was happening. He didn't care about his lagging processors, swiping his tongue over his lips as the man unzipped the front of his jeans.

“You look so fucking good, down on your knees for me,” Gavin murmured, smirking. “You dropped so fast, you want it that badly?”

Richard nodded without thinking, keeping his eyes locked with Gavin's dark gaze. _I want it, I want you to dominate me, I want you to use me, please-_ None of the words left his mouth, but he certainly thought them, nearly shaking in anticipation as Gavin shoved his jeans and boxers down only enough to free his already hardened erection.

“You want it so badly come ge- _Oh fuck_ ,” He didn't get to finish his snarky statement, Richard already surging forward to take him in his mouth. A hand fisted into Richard's black hair, the man hissing through his teeth as the android had already taken him down to the base. No gag reflexes was useful.

Richard wasn't sure if he was shaking externally or not, but the processors in his mouth were going haywire. He was meant to take small samples at a time to analyze, not have a sizeable object intruding into the space. Thus, his entire mouth cavity was lighting up trying to analyze what he'd just shoved into it. It was deliciously overwhelming. 

Gavin leant over him, using an arm against the wall to steady himself, other hand still threaded tightly through Richard's hair. He was swearing softly under his breath, taking a few deep breaths before he gave an experimental roll of his hips. Richard nearly whimpered at the movement, the slow drag across his tongues receptors both amazingly good and too much all at once. He had no idea how he was going to make it through this, and the thought excited him. 

“Fuck yesss,” Gavin hissed quietly, slowly picking up his movements until he was fucking into the androids mouth with slow, but rough thrusts. Richard did audibly whine this time, a low keen that rose in his throat as his eyes rolled back. “Yeah, you fucking like that don't you? Letting me use that pretty little mouth of yours.” Richard could only moan his agreement around the length, Gavin's hips jolting at the vibration of it. “Fuuuck baby…”

Richard wasn't looking at him anymore, eyes rolling back until they shut, focused on the sensations exploding inside his mouth. Every thrust lit up his processors, sending a wave of electricity and heat through his wires. He couldn't help the noises that left him, sounds he wasn't even aware he could make until now. His hands fidgeted helplessly between his legs, nails scratching against the ground because he didn't know what else to do with them. He thought about sliding them up Gavin's legs, gripping onto his thighs and holding on for dear life, but found he was too overwhelmed to even attempt to lift them.

Gavin breathed heavily above him, thrusts picking up pace. “You take my dick so fucking good,” He groaned, voice falling deeper as he did. “You're moaning around it real good baby, like a little slut. You a slut for my dick?” Richard moaned louder at that, body shivering. Gavin laughed. “Fuck yeah you are. Look at you.” He broke off slightly in pants, gritting his teeth. The hand in Richard's hair tightened, pulling to move him along his cock as he thrusted into his open mouth. Richard completely resigned himself to it, feeling as if he'd start sobbing from all the sensations he was feeling if only he were capable of tears.

“Fuck, fuck, baby I'm gonna come,” Gavin panted, his hips rocking becoming uneven, thrusts more erratic. “You're so good, so fucking good, just for me, fuck-” He babbled as he thrust harder.

Out of fear he'd pull out for his climax, Richard finally found the strength to raise his arms. They wrapped around Gavin's thighs tightly, fingers digging into the curve of his ass so he could pull him forward and make sure he stayed there. The man didn't even say anything, just kept going. Given other circumstances he might have made Richard let go of him, but he was too lost in his pleasure to get mad or notice, chasing down his high with rough thrusts and shaking thighs. 

Richard too could feel something whelming inside of him as his internal mechanics crackled and whirred. A build up of sensation within his chest, his processors attempting and failing to fully comprehend what they were trying too hard to analyze. His LED flickered yellow at the same pace Gavin moved, his arms hugging tighter as Gavin's fingers pulled his hair harder.

Gavin slammed into his mouth one final time, pushed in as far as he could go as he shook and swore, releasing his load down Richard's throat. If Richard's processors were going haywire before, he felt like they were just about to snap and break on him with the new substance to analyze. He made a sound that might have been a cry, as close to a sob as he could get with a dick and semen shoved down his throat, body shaking so hard he must have looked like he was convulsing. _Yes yes yes yes-_ He went suddenly rigid, all his sensors firing off at once in quick succession, and then it all went black.

For a moment he thought he'd shut down, and somewhere in the back of his head, behind his hazed over thoughts, he was concerned. He didn't want to knock the detective over if he had. Soon enough though, his eyes were blinking back open. He wasn't facedown on the floor so that was a good sign at least.

His processing system was still lagging, struggling after the strange high he'd just achieved. He felt a strange kind of peace with it. He wondered distantly if that was what an orgasm felt like for him. It took him longer than it should have to realize Gavin was kneeling in front of him, snapping his fingers in front of his face. “Hey? Hey! I saw you open your eyes, talk to me dumbass!” Richard could hear the slight panic in his tone and almost smiled. Almost.

“Apologies detective,” He spoke but his voice came out garbled. It was very evident he was going to have to clean out his throat cavity, _wonderfu_ l. “I appear to have experienced a momentary overload of my processors.”

Gavin blinked at him slowly and Richard couldn't help but be amused by the complete lack of understanding he showed in response to the explanation. He didn't seem nearly as angry as he'd been before though. Richard had succeeded in helping him calm down for once, how unheard of. 

“I didn't, uh… I didn't break you did I?” He asked uneasily, Richard could tell he was put off by the way his voice sounded at the moment.

“Aw, Detective you do care.” Richard did his best to tease despite his voicebox still being absolutely ruined. “No you did not break me.” The man visibly relaxed at that, shoulders dropping as they untensed. “But I am going to need to clean my throat out now.”

“Oh,” He said dumbly, but didn’t move.

“Which means I need you to move so I can go do that.” 

“ _Oh_.” He seemed startled, like he hadn’t realized he’d just been sitting and staring. Richard smiled maybe just a little bit at that as the man stood to get out of his way. He fidgeted, looking away from him as he stood.

“Detective?” Richard spoke as gently as he could with his voice the way it was. Gavin turned his gaze back to him, and he met his eyes with a proper smile now. “I wouldn’t mind doing this again some time.”

The flush that spread across his face was well worth it. He looked away immediately putting on the angry defensive front, like he always did. “Yeah? Well, sure whatever. You're fucking weird but I gotta take care of my partner I guess.”

Richard’s smile didn’t wane, tilting his head. “Yes. I also believe I have to take care of _my_ partner as well.” He dismissed himself before Gavin could reply, vanishing back towards the bathroom so he could clean himself. When he saw his reflection in the mirror he had to do a double take.

He was still smiling.

Maybe it wasn’t so bad to smile once in awhile.

**Author's Note:**

> -screams into my hands-
> 
> I can't believe this is the first smut I'm posting ever. Wow. I struggled for like 5 minutes just trying to figure out what to tag this haaaa.
> 
> I was so certain it was gonna be hankcon that was my first posted smut but then Reed900 came in and slapped me across the face and yelled NO. SO HERE'S THIS THING!!!  
> This is the first time I've written smut and not hated how it came out so I was actually able to _finish it_.
> 
> Pls be gentle with me if your going to comment any critiques, I've always been so nervous about posting this kind of thing haha. 
> 
> But please do leave comments, feedback is always super appreciated!!!
> 
> My twitter if you want to say hi: @Cylawings  
> I also have a tumblr at Cylawings as well but I'm not going to use it much anymore probably, dunno yet.


End file.
